A network in general comprises one or more devices, for example, clients and servers, where the devices are in communication with each other. Computer networks are utilized for the streaming of videos, i.e., via encoders and decoders. Live video streaming has enabled the sharing of video instant and provides a platform that allows users to broadcast live video content using a camera and a computer through the Internet, and viewers to play the content via the web, mobile devices, such as, iOS and Android apps. Exemplary cloud-based broadcasting and video content management platforms provide—once the live video signal has been transmitted to the cloud—effective management and delivery of live video. Technology such as adaptive video quality effect live streaming of Internet content delivered in real-time. Live internet streaming requires a form of source media (e.g. a video camera, an audio interface, screen capture software), an encoder to digitize the content, a media publisher, and a content delivery network to distribute and deliver the content. Additionally, streaming media may be defined as multimedia that is constantly received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a provider.